international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Reagan Presley
Reagan Wallis Morgan Presley (This character was created by Belle) I think in terms of the day's resolutions, not the years. Henry Moore Reagan W. Morgan Presley was born in New Hampshire on the fourth of July, the little boy was born right in the swing if things. He is the first child, and set a record, for everything good and bad. His first move? Being a Metamorphmagus. History When Reagan was two years old his first sister Harlow was born, she is special like her brother. Harlow does not have the ability to change her appearance, she does have the Second Sight. Reagan has always been very proud of his ability, he believed it to be the best of all possible magic. When Harlow told her first prophecy Reagan flew into a rage, no one can confirm it but him. Harlow told him in an altered voice ; He is the reason for the rift, the rare power he has boils the blood ... Generations have been sacrificed for the skin walker ability ... He will lead them into fierce battle, the riverbed will pulsate with souls of the fallen ... he will walk alone disappearing into a forever of mystery and myth, a tale that will not be remembered... It was an unsettling event, she was looking right him but she was not using her voice, it haunted Reagan then, and it still does today. He does not spend a lot of time with Harlow to avoid another similar experience. After Reagan's seventh birthday, something he specifically asked for, his sisters Skyler and Raven were born, five year old Harlow was not happy about this. She knew they were going to be in her room, and she knew they were going to stay. What she had trouble with was telling them apart. Skyler and Raven are identical and to the untrained eye it is impossible for them to be told apart, except by Reagan. Harlow, Skyler and Raven have a connection that Reagan cannot begin to fathom, sisterhood. However, Reagan has a bond with each of his sisters that no one but each of them individually would ever understand. Reagan is versatile he is not stubborn or temperamental in anyway. He is laid back, and he is very active. He loves to climb, and swim, bike and run. He loves his magic too and although cannot practice magic freely he can use small amounts without consequences. This has always been the opportunity he takes to improve his spellwork. |-|Name= Full Name: Reagan Wallis Morgan Presley Pronunciation: RAY-gən · PRES-lee Meaning: descendant of Riagán' · priest clearing Reagan Presley Reagan The meaning is uncertain. It is likely to be related to rí and thus means "like a king", or it may come from ríogach and mean "impulsive". Wallis From a Scottish and English surname which originally meant "Welsh" or "foreigner" in Norman French. Morgan From the Old Welsh masculine name Morcant, which is derived from Welsh mor (sea) or mawr (great), and can (bright, white) or cant (circle, completion). Presley It is derived from preost which means 'priest' ; leah 'wood, clearing, meadow'. |-|Background= Ethnicity: American Native Language: English Languages Spoken: English, German, French, Greek, Accent: American (English) Type of Childhood: Strange Earliest Memory: Harlow's prophecy |-|Facts= Likes: Dark Magic, Spellwork Dislikes: Divination Handedness: Right Clothing Style: Varies Zodiac Sign: Cancer Birthstone: Ruby Birth flower: Water Lily Favorite Scent: Smoke, Meat, Ia's hair Favorite Drink: Half and Half (Half lemonade/Half Iced tea) Favorite Sweet: Ouzo candy Personality Reagan is a lover and a fighter, he loves his little sisters and that is what causes him to want to protect them so fiercely. He is disgustingly loyal but he does not observe his morals, Reagan will play very dirty if it gives him the upper hand. He is a terrible braggart, and his bravado is often mistaken for good sportsmanship. He is fairly arrogant, and has a tendency to be brash. He has been known to give his opponent a free shot when he has gained the upper hand, it thrills him. Strengths Systematic, Risk-taker, Energetic Weaknesses Inconsiderate, Unappreciative, Controlling Possessions 1502 F - Xenia and Reagan's House |} Category:Belle Linda Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Maximinus Category:Muggle-Born Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Master Class Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Wizard Category:Tenth Years Category:July Birthday Category:20 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "R"